Repairing What Wasn't Broken
by FullmetalNinja25
Summary: After the events of The Lich/Finn The Human/Jake The Dog Finn tries to repair his friendship with Princess Bubblegum. (Fubblegum Friendship)


Repairing What Wasn't Broken To Begin With  
An Adventure Time Fanfiction  
Rated: PG for Light Swearing  
Summary: After the events of The Lich/Jake The Dog/Finn The Human, an emotionally drained Finn goes to see Princess Bubblegum to apologize for his actions as well as his behavior towards her as of late.  
Pairing(s): No Romance This Is A Finn/Princess Bubblegum Friendship Fic

Candy Kingdom  
7:15 am

14 year old Finn The Human had never been so emotionally wrecked in his life.

First his Friendship with Princess Bubblegum started going downhill when she tried to break him and Flame Princess up not knowing she was doing it for his safety...

Then he nearly destroys Ooo by allowing The Lich to trick him into stealing every Princess' crown jewels and place them into a book...

And when he tried to make things right by destroying the book it allowed The Lich to escape through a dimensional portal...

Had it not been for The Lich mysteriously wishing for him and Jake to return home he was certain there would be no home to return to...

And it would've been all his fault.

"I'm the worst hero ever..." Finn murmured to himself as he stood just outside of Princess Bubblegum's Castle. He had come to apologize to her and hopefully make things right between them...

But would she forgive him?

Placing his hand on his cheek Finn brushed his fingers over the scar left behind when Bubblegum cut him with a pair of Scissors when he tried to take her Crown.

"That was an accident." Finn remembered her saying after it happened, he knew it was but that didn't stop him from being angry when it happened.

What right did he have to be angry though?

"Coming here was a mistake...she'll never forgive me." Finn whispered, trying his damnedest not to burst into tears right then and there.

Just as Finn turned around to head back home however...

"Finn?"

Finn stopped in his tracks and looked up seeing Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum, the 19 year old Bubblegum Humanoid who was once the object of his affections looking down on him from up in her tower decked out in nothing but a pink robe and her hair up in curlers.

She seemed pissed.

"Finn what are you doing here?!"

Finn winced at her tone of voice, he knew that she wouldn't be pleased to see him especially after all that happened.

"Sorry Princess I was just leaving I won't bother you again..."

Finn started to walk in the opposite direction...

"Finn wait!"

Finn once again stopped in his tracks, looking back at Princess Bubblegum who much to his confusion was smiling her cheeks red with embarrassment.

"Sorry Finn! I'm just really grumpy this early in the morning what I meant was what are you doing here this early?"

Finn sighed a little with relief.

"I just...I came to talk."

Bubblegum nodded in understanding.

"I have some things to talk to you about as well, meet me in the Courtyard in 15 Minutes."

Finn nodded and watched as Bubblegum disappeared from the Tower back into her room.

"Here goes nothing..."

Candy Kingdom Courtyard  
7:30 am

Finn patiently sat down on one of the Benches in the Courtyard his face in his hands an anxious look on his face.

What did Princess Bubblegum wanna talk about?

Was she going to punish him?

"Sorry to keep you waiting Finn."

Finn turned his head as Princess Bubblegum walked over to him wearing her usual Pink dress and her long, pink hair tied up into a ponytail a look she's been using a lot lately.

"It's no problem Princess."

Finn tried his best to smile despite the fact on the inside he wanted to curl up in a ball and cry.

"So...what did you want to talk about Finn?"

Princess Bubblegum sat down next to Finn, about an arm's length separating the two.

Finn sighed.

"First Princess...I wish to apologize."

Bubblegum blinked a few times.

"For what Finn?"

Finn looked at her, his eyes full of self hatred and welling up tears.

"For many things...for yelling at you when you tried to break me and Flame Princess up...for taking your crown...for believing The Lich...for letting The Lich escape..."

The floodgates were open as tears started streaking down Finn's face.

"...for ruining...our friendship..."

Bubblegum frowned with concern, she had never seen Finn like this in all the years she's known him.

It scared her as much as it saddened her.

"...and just for being...a total butt."

Princess Bubblegum decided then and there to put an end to Finn's misery, she moved closer and reached her hand out to him...

"Here it comes...she's gonna hit me. I knew she wasn't going to forgive me..." Finn thought as he closed his eyes in anticipation.

But the blow never came.

Instead Bubblegum wrapped her arm around the back of Finn's head lowering his Bear Hat so that his hair could be let free and brought him close, so close his head was resting just above her bosom.

Finn's tear filled eyes widened like saucers.

"P...Princess?..."

"Shhhh...it's ok Finn..." Princess Bubblegum hushed him as she wrapped her other arm around him and tightened the embrace.

Finn wanted to ask her why she was doing this but his words caught in his throat as more tears came and he found himself crying into her chest.

To his surprise Bubblegum didn't seem to mind in fact she started stroking his shoulder length Golden hair in a calming, almost Motherly manner.

"It's ok...hush now Finn it's going to be ok..."

Finn cried until he could cry no more but even when he ran out of tears she did not let him go for a while.

After seemingly forever though it was really only a few minutes Bubblegum gently pushed Finn back a little but kept him at arm's length and gazed into his tear streaked eyes.

Just then Bubblegum gave Finn the most beautiful smile he had ever seen.

"Finn...nothing was ruined ok? Our Friendship is as solid as a Space Rock."

Finn's eyes widened.

How could this wonderful Woman be so forgiving after all the things he did?

"But...the things I did...said..."

Princess Bubblegum placed a finger on his lips her smile never wavering.

"It was all just a bad dream ok?"

It was then that Bubblegum noticed the scar on his cheek, her smile fading as she remembered cutting Finn with the Scissors.

"Does it hurt?..."

Finn realized that she was looking at the scar and smiled, the first real smile since he came to the Kingdom that day.

"Not really."

Bubblegum's next action took Finn completely by surprise, she leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss over the scar.

"Princess...?!"

Bubblegum smiled again, giggling a little when she saw his cheeks reddening.

"Please Finn...call me PB like you used to..."

Finn bet his face was probably as Red as one of Marceline's Apples by now...

"Ok...PB."

Relieved, Princess Bubblegum wrapped her arms around Finn again and rested her chin on top of his head protectively as he returned the hug this time.

"You owe me 5 bucks BMO."

In the nearby bushes Jake and BMO were secretly watching Finn and Bubblegum, both relieved that they had patched things up.

The End


End file.
